


I was so alone, I owe you so much

by becauseimclever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Texting, stiles feels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimclever/pseuds/becauseimclever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts texting everyone because he's alone in the house and he needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was so alone, I owe you so much

**Author's Note:**

> basically i got the idea from [this](http://stilinhale.tumblr.com/post/57778392232/omg-stiles-not-being-able-to-sleep-cos-hes-alone) lovely post

**To: Danny boy**  
 **[12:00 am]** can you take me to a gay bar pls  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **[12:01 am]** go the fuck to sleep stiles

 **To: Queen Lydia**  
 **[12:13 am]** what do you think wolves dream of  
 **[12:14 am]** do they chase rabbits  
 **[12:14 am]** do they kill things  
 **[12:17 am]** are you even awake  
 **[12:18 am]** do you think jackson's a shitty werewolf too  
 **[12:19 am]** shit sorry forget I said anything oh my god

 **To: SCOTTYYYYY!!!!**  
 **[12:15 am]** i will kill you so hard if you don't have a backup plan dude  
 **[12:26 am]** scott???  
 **[12:31 am]** seriously dude dont do this ok tell me where you are I'll come pick you up i swear  
 **[12:32 am]** i'll see you tomorrow right and this will be over ok  
 **[12:36 am]** scott please  
 **[12:37 am]** we'll find a plan b ok

 **To: Isaac**  
 **[12:45 am]** have you heard from scott  
 **[12:48 am]** dude we need to find them  
 **[12:54 am]** we’ll come up with s/t right  
 **[12:59 am]** we just need to find deucalion again  
 **[1:00 am]** i'll help you with your obsession with scott. and allison. and lydia. and cora??? srsly dude tHIRSTY

 **[1:02 am]** isaac come on answer me we need to sort this out

 **To: Allison**  
 **[1:08 am]** i literally dont get what you saw in scott. or isaac  
 **[1:13 am]** do you think my dad could be at the bank  
 **[1:14 am]** but ms blake isnt that dumb huh  
 **[1:20 am]** would your dad know anything  
 **[1:22 am]** allison??? jfc

 **To: Catwoman**  
 **[1:47 am]** i bet you would have figured half this shit out by now  
 **[1:50 am]** say hi to boyd for me

 **To: Peter PLS AVOID**  
 **[2:13 am]** I really kind of a lot hate you btw  
 **[2:16 am]** not just for scott or lydia or anything but for derek  
 **[2:17 am]** he's family dude  
 **[2:18 am]** you can't just destroy your family like that  
 **[2:23 am]** not like that

 **To: Cora**  
 **[2: 50 am]** sorry you came back to such a shit storm  
 **[2:53 am]** also sorry you might be dying  
 **[2:55 am]** it happens a lot around here trust me  
 **[3:14 am]** also can werewolves get chicken pox  
 **[3:17 am]** that'd fucking suck man. like endless scratching right  
 **[3:23 am]** i bet derek would be so miserable right he' be scowling so hard omfg  
 **[3:44 am]** please dont die  
 **[3:45 am]** derek couldnt handle that again

 **To: Derek**  
 **[4:13 am]** i should stop texting dead people right  
 **[4:14 am]** matt, erica, boyd, heather, tara  
 **[4:21 am]** i mean i dont even have my moms number  
 **[4:24 am]** i tried my dads phone  
\---  
Stiles sighs as he drops his phone on his chest from where he was holding it above his head, typing furiously.  
He tries breathing in slowly, reminding himself Jennifer will heal Cora, she'll bring his dad back, she promised, she promised. 

His mom promised she would see him graduate. 

Danny's probably out with Ethan, oblivious to all the crazy. Lydia might be sleeping or talking to Jackson, who, even in London, has a higher rank than him still. Scott is either ignoring him or asleep. And he knows Scott doesn't go to sleep before 1 am because Allison always used to call at 12:30 when her parents were monitoring her every move and it became routine, familiar. Even after Allison stopped calling. Isaac clearly has no interest in Stiles' nonexistent plans. He hasn't really talked to Allison since the motel but they texted occasionally keep each other assured Scott was okay. She's probably staying close to her own father. Something Stiles admires. Peter probably wouldn't answer his phone if Stiles were on fire. Stiles last heard Cora was unconscious but breathing in the hospital out of town and Derek was watching over her.  
He's thinking about the people who have fallen in this town, who will be next when he hears something outside his window. He freezes, hands twisted tightly in the blankets, eyes wide, scanning the room for the stolen McCall's bat when he remembers it's in pieces on the cold linoleum floor of the hospital. Thoughts race trough his head, millions of possibilities, scenarios play an endless movie in his mind, each idea ending in his death. Plans begin to form, running from the house, calling people he know won't pick up, staying where he is because what's the point, when Derek crawls through.  
He knows his hearts shaking his ribcage, he must look like a deer in the headlights and he probably won't be able to unfurl his fingers anytime soon. But Derek is here, in his room and he knows something happened. Cora or Scott or Isaac or his dad. Something's gone wrong and Stiles was sulking in his room, begging for attention because all he does is find the bodies. But he couldn't even do that this time.  
Derek starts shrugging his jacket from his shoulder and begins toeing off his boots and Stiles begins to question his sanity. Maybe Ms. Blake is coming after him, making him hallucinate because now Derek is shoving him gently across the bed and shifting his way under the covers, all without any explanation. Derek pushes Stiles onto his side, his chest firm against Stiles' back and he still has the blankets up to his chin. An arm wraps itself around his stomach without a trace of hesitation and Stiles feels something shift, something move into place. The puzzle moves closer to being completed, some pieces still missing, still hidden under the box but this feels right and he can finally breathe. He forces his eyes shut and shifts his arm so that it's resting above Derek's. He blocks out the images haunting him and focuses on the warm feet tangling with his cold ones, an arm acting as a safety blanket and warm breath on the back of his neck and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> set right after 3x10  
> stiles is so alone and i hate everything  
> title from Sherlock because i'm a masochist  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://becauseimclever-.tumblr.com) and we can cry over dylan o'brien ok


End file.
